3rd His Majesty's Life Guards Rifle Regiment
|branch = *Life Guards|dates = 1799—1918|role = Rifles|size = Regiment|command_structure = Guards Rifle Brigade|battles = World War I Russian Civil War}}The 3rd Life Guards Rifle Regiment officially known as the 3rd (His Majesty's) Life Guards Rifle Regiment was an infantry regiment of the Imperial Russian Army. The regiment's seniority is dated as 29 September 1799 but was fully formed in 1897. The regiment's history continued until May 1918 when it was disbanded, and in 1919 was reformed as a part of the Guards Consolidated Regiment.History of the Imperial Russian Army History In 1799, a new Life Guards Garrison Battalion was formed, this battalion was made from more senior members of the guards regiments. The battalion was formed to provide "lighter-service" to other guards regiments. By 1824 the Guards Invalids Brigade was formed with several companies. By 1859, the brigade was disbanded with its companies going to the HQ of the Guards Corps and assigned to regimental HQ and regimental hospitals.Russian Wikipedia PageOfficers of the Imperial Russian Army In 1873, the battalion was reformed as the Life Guards Reserve Infantry Battalion and by 1878 was expanded to the size of a large regular battalion. In 1878 the battalion was renamed as the Life Guards Reserve Infantry Regiment and in 1902 as the Life Guards Rifle Regiment. In 1910, the regiment was granted the "3" title as the former 3rd Finnish Life Guards Rifle Regiment was disbanded. Just before the outbreak of World War I, the regiment had the following structure; * Regimental Headquarters ** Band of the Regiment ** 1st Line Regimental Transport ** 2nd Line Regimental Transport * 1st Battalion ** Battalion Headquarters ** Communications Detachment ** Scouts Section ** 1st Company ** 2nd Company ** 3rd Company ** 4th Company * 2nd Battalion (Same as 1st) * Machine-Gun Detachment During World War I, the regiment was part of the Guards Rifle Brigade based in St Petersburg. Commanding Officers Chefs (Colonel-in-Chief) * 1873—1894 Grand Duke Nikolai Alexandrovich * 1894—1918 Emperor Nicholas II Regimental Commanders * 1800—1801 Colonel Porfiry Fedorovich Arbuzov *1801—1802 Colonel Nikolay Terentyevich Mukhanov *1802—1807 Colonel Ivan Ivanovich Sitman *1807—1822 Major General Afanasy Demidovich Gordeev *1822—1824 Major General Avraam Petrovich Rashkov *1824—1835 Major General Matvey Vasilievich Merinsky *1835—1845 Major General Peter Alexandrovich Vedermeyer *1846—1846 Major General Pyotr Vasilyevich Burakov *1858—1859 Colonel Pavel Petrovich Gusev *1859—1868 Major General Pyotr Efremovich Lvov *1868—1878 Major General Nikolai Danilovich Babkin *1878—1887 Major General Khozrev Mirzabekhovich Dolukhanov *1887—1888 Major General Pyotr Petrovich von Enden *1888—1891Major General Evgeny Mikhailovich Bibikov *1891—1895 Major General Alexey Iosifovich Dzichkanets *1895—1900 Major General Alexandrovich Alexander-Vladimir von Lizarh-Koenigk *1900—1903 Major General Vladimir Mikhailovich Kasherininov *1904—1907 Major General Vladimir Dmitrievich Bakulin *1907—1913 Major General Alexander Nesterovich Chebykin *1913—1915 Major General Andrian Vladmimirovich Usov *1916—1916 Colonel, later Major General Nikolay Nikolayevich Krivitsky *1916—1917 Major General Iosif Vladimirovich Smenov *1917—1918 Colonel Nikolai Inanovich von Stern-Gvyazdovsky References Sources * “3rd Life Guards Rifle Regiment of His Majesty.” Russian Wikipedia, Wikipedia, https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/3-й_стрелковый_Его_Величества_лейб-гвардии_полк *“Life Guards 3rd Rifle Regiment of His Majesty.” History of the Imperial Russian Army, http://regiment.ru/reg/I/A/15/1.htm *“Life Guards 3rd Rifle Regiment of His Majesty - Officers of the Imperial Russian Army.” Officers of the Imperial Russian Army, http://ria1914.info/index.php/Лейб-гвардии_3-й_стрелковый_Его_Величества_полк Category:Regiments of the Imperial Russian Army Category:Infantry Regiments of the Imperial Russian Army Category:Rifle Regiments of the Imperial Russian Army Category:Guards Regiments of the Imperial Russian Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1799 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1918